The Last Light
by spyrodoesminecraft
Summary: The war rages on between Blackwatch and the Wonderbolts when the permits took it's limits. Shade joined the Wonderbolts to win the war for Cloudsdale. (I don't own any characters from the show at all. All the OC's are mine in this story. The characters from the show belongs to Hasbro. I am trying to make a few Wolfenstein: The New Order references if possible.)
1. Chapter 1 The Blackwatch

(Note: This is a replacement of 24,024 fanfiction with this one. Bear with the rough intro because I have any thoughts or ideas with it. If you play Metro: Last Light, you can understand what the intro is about. The Wolfenstein series is owned by Bethesda Softworks and ID Software while MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro.)

The world is irradiated completely after the bombs are dropped. The remains of Russia is obliterated but with vegetation growing and mutated creatures roaming the landscape. Luckily, the survivors live in the metros as their own home. Shade the gray Pegasus explored Cloudsdale as it was her home, which it is. It just looks like what it does in Ponyville everyday. All clear, happy, and vibrant as she explores.  
"These days are like any normal day. Happy and nothing to do for the past two weeks." exclaimed Shade. She stroked her own Indigo mane with her hoof. She walked around but suddenly bumped into an armored dragon. The armor is completely 3-inch thick, head to toe, Daedric with an ODST-like design.  
"Sorry, mister." Shade apologized. The soldier turned around and nodded. He has something on the right arm that represents something like a Swastika that the Nazis have.  
"Uh, sir. What is that symbol on your arm?" Shade asked. He started looking nervous from answering the question.  
"That symbol, ma'am, is a symbol of the Wonderbolts. That doesn't mean that I can fly. It means that I am a support of the Elite force." replied the soldier. He started shaking in thought of his own secret that the soldiers gave him.  
"The Wonderbolts are not allowed to have military personal. You're hiding something." Shade depicted. The soldier just instantly teleported away when Shade puts her hooves on his bulky chest. She grinned as she explores some more.  
"I wonder that if anyone will speak to me." Shade spoken. Suddenly, a yellow Pegasus flew by and landed on the clouds. The stallion spoke as he was delivering some urgent news, "Don't visit Spitfire for anything. Anything from the Wonderbolts must be ignored at all costs." He flew away as Shade is still decoding what it all means.  
"That was random." Shade said. She walks around as she still decodes it. Hours past since she got the message. The time was 10:00 p.m and Shade just got home. She opened the door and turned on the lights. Shade just gaped as the lights were turned on. Intestines were hanged on the walls as streamers, blood written and drawn on the walls with satanic symbols, and a stallion was sitting there. He was painting blood on his own blue coat as the stallion keeps ripping blood from the bleeding dead corpse. He turned his head with a lot of snapping bones to look at the back.  
"Hello my little pony friend." the stallion said. Shade hasn't said a word as she turned solid as stone.  
"Don't be afraid, my pony friend. I am not here to hurt you." the stallion said. His waistline twisted around with bones snapping as his head looks normal. The eyes look beaded as he is in pain. After that, the legs turned to his waistline. Now the body looks normal as what it looks like. Shade just fainted from being petrified.  
"You must rest as you will be woken up in the hospital room 935 at section B." the stallion said with great precision. He picked up Shade and go into the night for the hospital.

A day past and Shade woke up. She moaned.  
"Ugh, where am I?"Shade asked.  
"The hospital, pony." a voice replied. The pony looks like a Wonderbolt.  
"Spitfire!" Shade exclaimed. Spitfire covered Shade's muzzle with her hoof to keep her quiet.  
"Shhh, keep it down, Shade." Spitfire whispered. She looked around as no one heard her. She removed her hoof to let Shade say something.  
"How do you even know my name?" Shade asked.  
"The card says so." Spitfire replied while pulling out a medical card.  
"Okay." Shade puzzled. She began to wonder why she is listening to Spitfire.  
"You are one of the Wonderbolts. Why should I listen to you?" Shade asked. Spitfire pulled out a M1911.  
"Just shut up and get out of that bed." Spitfire ordered. Shade turned onto her sides and got out of the bed. Spitfire looked around, making sure no one spotted her.  
"What is going on here? Why are you carrying a gun? Why-" Spitfire punched Shade in the face.  
"Shut it or get killed." Spitfire angered. Shade nodded. She looked in the closet and put on some light military armor. Spitfire cocked her pistol as it was checked to see if it is ready. Spitfire shows some special movements to grab some armor. Shade trotted there and put on some medium military armor. She picked up a MP40 with a knife.  
"Spitfire, tell me. What is going on?" Shade curiously questioned when she cocked the MP40. Spitfire sighed.  
"I'll talk about it when we get out of here." Spitfire replied. Spitfire pulled Shade out of the hospital room. Shade took a quick glance at the green sign. The sign said what the exorcist stallion said. A room number 935 at section B. Spitfire pulled out some C4 and put some on the wall. She pulled out a detonator and said, "Shade, get to cover. This might shoot out some shrapnel." _Click_..._Boom_! The explosion ripped the reinforced cloud wall like butter. The fragments flew and hit the ground at high speeds.  
"Lets go." Spitfire ordered. She flew out of the hospital and Shade flew out. Spitfire keeps flying in the sky and looked behind her. Shade is falling behind as she might fall asleep.  
"Stay awake, Shade. You're falling behind." Spitfire ordered. Shade landed and took cover behind a house. Spitfire turned around and landed right near her.  
"Shade, why did you stop? You know that I'm try-"  
"Give me a break for a second. I just woke up in the near night time, carrying military stuff, and have to fly at high speeds." Shade interrupted. Spitfire agreed with a nod.  
"Okay, I will tell you why the citizens of Cloudsdale are saying that the Wonderbolts are must be ignored at all cost. The Wonderbolts are trying to resist the military." Spitfire started. She brushed her hoof on the wall and put away the M1911 into her gun hold.

"It started when Soarin argued with one of the soldiers about the permits. These soldiers are one of Blackwatch's Delta squad. Blackwatch started giving permits for everything. Medical surgeries, joining any flight schools, putting bandages, joining the military, just anything! They scan citizens of Cloudsdale to see if they're infected by imulsion cuts, a gas that is used for fuel and explosives, or Discordtion. Discordtion is a virus that causes anyone to go violent and kill anyone who ticks them off. They even kill them if the scans say they're fine! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. The dragon soldier of Blackwatch started beating Soarin as he looks like he was gonna get killed. Soarin can protect himself very well but the speeds of the punches and kicks made him regardless to fight back. I flew up in the sky blue sky and darted towards the soldier. I punched him when I landed. I looked at Soarin and how beaten up he looks, he looks like he might die from one more blow to the head. After I check on Soarin for a few seconds, the dragon pulled out a knife and tried to stab me. He missed me and Soarin by a longshot. The knife was stuck in the cloud so I punched him in the face and pulled the knife out, myself. He was leaking blood in the face and I shoved the knife through the eye. When I pulled it out, the eye came with it. The blood leaked out of his head as his body fell to the ground. I almost got scared that I might turn into a killer but the damage he done to Soarin was deserved. I asked him to see if he is okay but he was knocked out. I checked the equipment that the soldier has and talk about equipment. I mass produced the weapons and taught the Wonderbolts how to use a gun. Some of them didn't touch any while some knows how to use a gun by default. Now the military tried to force us back to a follow the permits but we resist what they have." Spitfire story-told. Shade started scratching her head.  
"That explains why that soldier is wearing a Swastika." Shade said. Spitfire pulled out a M1911 and went to cover. Spitfire shown some special movements again. Shade went to cover.  
"There are some troops ahead of us. These two are just standard-issue scouts." Spitfire said, while taking a quick peek at the scouts.  
"You take out the one on the left. I take out the one on the right." Spitfire said. Shade pulled out the MP40 and smiled as Spitfire smiles back. Spitfire got out of cover and took a shot. The .45 bullet went through the head quickly and silently. The soldier drops dead while the scout looks at the dead body.  
"The Wonderbolts are here! Alert, the Wonderbolts-" a sound of MP40 bullets started hitting the soldier. Each bullets' impact sends blood streaming out of the body.  
"Shade, that's enough! There are enough bullets for him to make his stomach full." Spitfire ordered. Shade stopped the bullets and the body is covered in blood. Even an arm was blown off.  
"Come on, we have to get to the Wonderbolt's base." Spitfire ordered with a steely voice. She shown her wings and started flying in the air. Shade did the same. Shade looked at the two dead bodies and saluted them for no apparent reason.  
"Seriously, Shade. Don't salute those two Nazi freaks. Lets go before more soldiers arrive." Spitfire said. Shade flew to the Wonderbolt's base and stayed there.  
"Okay, Shade. I will start your resistance training tomorrow. In the meantime, find a bedroom and relax. Go get some snacks if you like. I don't care. Just don't leave here for safe reasons. I hate to see you dead at night time when you leave without permission." Spitfire ordered. She roamed around and check on most of the Wonderbolts. An hour past and Shade is sleeping in bed with a bag of gummy worms on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2 Wonderbolts Training

Shade woke up with drool on the pillow. She shook her head and gave out a big yawn.  
"Today is a new day." Shade said. She grabbed a bag of gummy worms and started chewing away. The door opened and a pony with a Wonderbolt's suit walked in.  
"Shade, today is your training. Here, put on this suit that Spitfire crafted. It will fit you perfectly." Soarin ordered. He tossed the suit to Shade. It hit her in the face. Shade started investigating the suit that Spitfire made.  
"Can you give me some privacy? I don't like to be watched while changing." Shade said with the hint of crimson in her cheeks.  
"Sorry. Where are my manners." Soarin said with his cheeks turned red. He walked out as his eyes started darting around. He knows what happened when he accidentally went into Spitfire's bedroom. _Stop remembering the accident, Soarin. You are resilient, not a weakling. _Soarin thought. Shade puts her front hooves into the suit and how tight it feels, it feels comfortable. She puts on the entire suit and looked in the mirror.  
"Huh, I look dazzling. I guess she tried to make me look very sexy." Shade complimented. She wiggled her flank in the mirror for her desire. Soarin is just sitting at a bench waiting for Shade to get out.  
"Readers, I don't have a love interest in Shade. I am ordered to get her into training. Yeah, she might have cute, green eyes, a nice body, an Indigo mane which I might like the color, and-" Spitfire was standing there, smirking at him.  
"You like her, don't you, Soarin." Spitfire joked. Soarin smiled and rolled his eyes to look behind him. Spitfire started knocking on the door.  
"Shade, get out of that room. It's time to train." Spitfire ordered. Shade looks behind her in surprise.  
"Hold on, Spitfire. I'm coming out of the room." Shade replied. She pushed a button and the mirror dissapeared behind the wall. She walked to the door and it opened.  
"Interesting, the suit makes you look dazzling to the Colts." Spitfire said with a smirk.  
"Sorry for the holdup, Spitfire. I had some trouble putting on the suit but I got it on." Shade informed.  
"Apology accepted, cadet. Now, lets go to the armory where guns, ammo, and armor is packed." Spitfire said. The both walked through the sector but Shade brushed her tail into Soarin's muzzle. His cheeks turned dark red after the tail left the muzzle.  
"Shade, stop flirting with Soarin. It's catching you off guard." Spitfire angered. Shade nodded. They keep walking through the hallway as a couple of the Wonderbolts are talking. They stopped at a door with a very thick metal. Maybe 5-inches thick. Spitfire started putting down a code 5-0-1-8-3. A certain beep was heard and the door opened. Inside, a storage of bullets, grenades, missiles, armor, and weapons are polished, cleaned up, and renewed.  
"Welcome to the armory, Shade." Spitfire said while showing her hoof towards the armor.

"Whoa." Shade said in awe. They both walked through the armory when a Shadowbolt, an opposite of what I think a Wonderbolt, (It's been a while since I have seen MLP: FIM) asked for reasons.  
"Spitfire, why do you have this new cadet in here."  
"Lt. Sparks. I'm here for training this cadet. You got a problem with that?"  
"Yes, why does she look cute."  
"Well, I customized it to make her hot looking to any Colt. What, you want to kiss her or something."  
"Woah, woah, woah. Lets not make hasty thoughts, Spitfire."  
"Okay, let me pass now or I put a bullet to your head for real." Sparks moved out of the way in fear. Spitfire has killed a couple of soldiers before because they went A.W.O.L or being disobedient to Spitfire harshly.  
"Thank you." Spitfire said. Shade looked around while Spitfire picked up a STG44. She grabbed a few clips and a smoke grenade.  
"Shade, take this stuff I found you." Spitfire said while showing the weapon with three clips and a grenade on top. Shade took the stuff and put the gun on her back. She put the clips right near the STG44 and carried the grenade.  
"Okay, Shade. Follow me to the shooting range." Spitfire ordered. They walked out of the room and opened the door to the Firing Range. Inside the Firing Range, a couple of Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts are shooting M1911's, Glock 11's, M1897 Trench Guns, MP40's, STG44's, and Colt .45's. The targets, however, are living P.O.W's (Prisoners Of War if you didn't know) getting shot by the weapons.  
"Those soldiers deserve to die. At least if one of them dies, the machine goes back and brings another live one." Spitfire said with a smile. She walked up to one of the lanes with a dragon decked out completely with Ebony armor P.O.W.  
"Hey Shade, time for gun practice." Spitfire said with a helmet to put on. Shade walks up to the lane where Spitfire was standing.  
"Do you see that soldier out there?" Spitfire taunted.  
"You are gonna bucking deserve it when Blackwatch wins this war!" yelled the P.O.W while trying to escape the hold on the machine. Spitfire threw a rock at his face to shut him up.

"Shade, shoot him." Spitfire ordered. Shade pulled out the STG44 and shot the gun into the P.O.W. Some bullets hit him while the rest just miss him.  
"Good, you know that not aiming down your sights make it hard to hit him. Now, aim down your sights." Spitfire ordered. Shade reloaded the gun and aimed down the sights. It looks like an AK47 iron sights but the point of it has a circle around it. She shot and more bullets hit him than before. Some blood is leaking out of the armor as one hits him in the chin.  
"You are tempting me to bucking beat you to a pulp when I get out of here! You hear me, Spitfire. When I get out of here, I'm gonna beat you till you're red mist!" the P.O.W yelled as he coughed up some blood.  
"Nice, now throw the grenade. I packed something in there for that motherbucker." Spitfire commanded with a small giggle. Shade pulled the pin on the smoke grenade and throw it right under the P.O.W's feet. The Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts heard a clinking sound and recognize a grenade on the ground.  
"GRENADE!" exclaimed one of the Shadowbolts. They got down to the ground as a certain beep echoed out.  
"You motherbu-" an explosion with green-and-black cloud made the P.O.W disappeared completely in there. Seconds later, the clouds disappeared and a skeleton of the P.O.W remained. Everyone got up and looked at the skeleton. They were completely scared to death.  
"What was in there?" Shade asked as she was terrified. Spitfire laughed at the skeleton sadistically while holding Shade. She stopped and took a breather for a few seconds.  
"Some acid, poisonous gas, static electricity, incendiary liquids, and smoke." Spitfire replied while laughing her guts out. She stopped and grabbed the STG44 out of her hooves.  
"Your training is done, my cadet." Spitfire said with a steely look in her eyes. Shade's jaw just drop.  
"Are you serious?" Shade asked as she scratched her head.  
"Yes, now go to your room. You will see a surprise from Soarin." Spitfire said with a smile in her face. Shade just walked to the room with excitement.  
"I can't wait what Soarin got me. I bet he got me some roses, a locket with us in it, a-" Shade stopped when she sees her bedroom wrecked.  
"Nice trick, Spitfire. I know you done that makes me go to Soarin's bedroom." Shade said with a smile. She knows where Soarin's bedroom is at because Spitfire told her before she left. Soarin is sitting there, playing some video games on the Xbox 360 to pass the time. He was playing Doom 3: BFG Edition on the Resurrection Of Evil campaign.  
"Take that, imp." Soarin said while shooting the imp with a double barreled shotgun. Shade knocked on the door.  
"The door is open, Spitfire." Soarin said while trying to stay alive from the other demons. The door opened and Shade walked in. Soarin paused the game and got up.  
"Do you need any-" he stood there in silence as Shade waved her hoof.  
"I didn't expect you being here, Shade." Soarin said as he was still surprised.  
"Well, I didn't know that my bedroom is gonna be wrecked." Shade said with a hint of crimson in her cheeks. Soarin just sat down and picked up the controller.  
"Do you want to watch me play this game? It is pretty cool and a little scary." Soarin said while unpausing the game. Shade sat down near Soarin and watched the gameplay.  
"It is interesting for me to get this game. How much does it cost?" Shade asked while blushing furiously.  
"30 bits. It's from a year ago and still has it's popularity. If you like, you can borrow my copy." Soarin replied while shooting some demons in the face with a chain gun.  
"Sure." Shade said with wings showing. She put her right wing and dragged Soarin right beside her. Soarin's cheeks turned red. She nuzzled with Soarin while he is still playing the game. They chatted about games, events, and the loss of some of their loved ones. They chatted on other stuff too, but they are busy with the ones they talk about.


	3. Chapter 3 Night's Trouble

(This is not what you're thinking about in the chapter. The content is not allowed in this story at all but have some slight content but not strong enough for anyone to notice.)

They kept talking talking and gaming till it was 9:00 P.M. Soarin paused the game where he was near the end of the game to beat the boss and looked at the clock.  
"Oh great. I hate to say but we have to sleep for another operation tomorrow." Soarin said with a hint of sadness. He save and quit the game and turned off the console.  
"What operation, Soarin?" Shade asked. He put away the controller on the dresser and looked at Shade. He stared at her as he was angry.  
"I can't tell you because it is top secret. You are in it to add from the roster." Soarin said. Shade walked towards Soarin and put her right hoof on his right hoof.  
"Tell me, Soarin. I am your friend, which it feels like I'm your Marefriend. What is this operation that you're not telling me?" Shade asked with curiosity. Soarin put his left hoof over Shade's hoof.  
"It's operation W.O.L.F. A recon mission that includes taking a lot of equipment and some armor with the Swastikas." Soarin replied with his cheeks red.  
"Well thanks for telling me what the operation. I give you this for a reply." Shade said with a lower voice.  
"Wait, what did y-" Shade interrupted him with a kiss. They stop and a little of saliva came out of their lips. Soarin's face was red.  
"Uh, thanks for something, Shade." Soarin said. He walked towards the King-sized bed and covered the blanket over him. The blanket shows a lightning symbol for the Wonderbolts with two pistols on each side. Shade sat there, looking at the bed with pleasure.  
"I will take the other side of the bed." Shade said. Soarin was almost knocked out but still awake. She got into the bed and looked at Soarin.  
"Soarin, can you snuggle with me?" Shade asked with a lot of blush in her face. Soarin didn't respond but budged a bit.  
"Okay, Shade. This is only for tonight." Soarin said with a little slur. He wrapped his hooves around the gray Pegasus and pulled her. Soarin pulled her till where she is at his chest. A beeping sound came from the dresser and a voice was heard.  
"Now who is calling me at this time of night." Soarin said. He got out of his bed and opened the dresser. Soarin looked at the communicator and put it on.  
"Who is this?" Soarin said with anger and smite in his voice. The communicator cleared up and Spitfire's voice was heard.  
"Spitfire, stop spying on me. I know you want to see what happens." Soarin ordered. Spitfire giggled in the communicator. She was in the control room on the computer, playing poker against other dragons that are a part of the Wonderbolts. Yes, the Wonderbolts accept more than just ponies. They accept dragons (Unbelievable but true in the Wonderbolts. They gave some special tech to them to make them walk on the clouds if necessary. That doesn't mean the Pegasi can't walk on clouds without it. They gave them tech that mimics how they can walk on clouds.) in the resistance.  
"I know you're gonna get it on in there." Spitfire said with a guffaw. Soarin growled.  
"You know that content is not allowed in the story, you know." Soarin said. Spitfire started facehoofing herself.  
"Good point. How naughty of me." Spitfire said with another giggle.  
"You are sometimes naughty, Spitfire." Soarin said.  
"You seen that once before, Soarin. I know you will enjoy it when you stayed there longer." Spitfire flirted.  
"Soarin, who is that in the communicator?" Shade said while breaking the small silence.  
"Shade, go back to sleep. I don't want you to be late for the operation." Soarin ordered. Shade fell back to sleep. Soarin turned around and said, "Spitfire, that was an accident. I didn't know that you were putting on a Wonderbolt's suit." Soarin said while his face is red completely all over.  
"Oh, okay. I am going to sleep for the operation to start. See you around, big boy." Spifire flirted again. Soarin turned off the communicator and put it in the dresser again.  
"Hopefully, she won't do that again tomorrow." Soarin said. He walked to the bed and slept.

It was midnight and Shade was twitching. Seconds later, Shade woke up while holding her hoof over her heart. Her heart was beating faster than usual.  
"Okay. It was a nightmare. Not real." Shade said. She got out of bed and walked around. She squinted really hard to see what's in the darkness.  
"I need a flashlight to see through this darkness." Shade said to herself. She looked in the dresser and found a metal flashlight that Soarin used for military purposes.  
"I hope Soarin won't mind if I borrow this for a second." Shade said. She picked up the flashlight and turned it on. She looked around without the squinting at the darkness. She opened the door and looked around.  
"I really need a drink of Apple Cider. That will knock me out." Shade said. She walked around in the hallways with the flashlight.  
"I don't want to wake up Spitfire. She might kick me out of the resistance." Shade said. She tip-toed around the control room, where Spitfire was knocked out completely while snoring. Shade tried to find the kitchen and the fridge if it has one. Shade roamed around but instead of finding the kitchen, she found the brewing room. _Jackpot!_ Shade thought with a smile. She walked in there and looked around. There was a lot of bottles on the ground as some Wonderbolts decided to get hammered for the day. She picked up the empty bottle of Vodka and looked at it.  
"One of the Wonderbolts might of chugged it down as a challenge. Might of been a dragon because nopony can drink this much unless if they're an alcoholic." Shade said. She dropped the medium-sized Vodka bottle. _Clink, clink clink _went the bottle. Shade looked around some more and found a bottle of Cider. _Good, I've found the bottle to knock me out._ Shade thought. She trotted to there and picked up the bottle. Inside, there was no liquids. _No luck. Dang it. No Apple Cider in here._ Shade thought madly. She walked out of there and see a Shadowbolt staring at her.  
"What are you doing in the brewing room, Shade?" the Shadowbolt asked. The voice sounds like Lt. Sparks but on patrol.  
"I'm only here to find some Cider to rest for the night." Shade replied honestly. She doesn't really want to get killed by Spitfire if she disobeyed her too much.  
"You are lucky that I found some in the kitchen. Here, take it. I don't want it." Lt. Sparks said. He tossed it at Shade and caught it.  
"I should've known that there was a bottle of Cider." Shade said. Sparks shrugged. She opened the bottle and started chugging it.  
"Shade, don't drink the entire thing. You might get knocked out too fast." Sparks informed. He was too late. She drank all of it. Every last drop. She sighed but feels really drowsy.  
"I warned you." Sparks said with a sigh. Shade fell to the ground and dropped both the bottle and flashlight. He picked up Shade and the flashlight and carried them to Soarin's bedroom. He put Shade under the bed covers and turned off the flashlight.  
"Idiot. She should of looked at the product brand before chugging it down." Sparks said. Sparks put it on the dresser standing upright.  
"He would know what happened or something." Sparks said. He left the room and closed the door, making sure no one will know what happened at night.


	4. Chapter 4 WOLF

Shade woke up with a smile. She yawned again but a lot longer.  
"Operation W.O.L.F. I can't wait." Shade said with excitement. Her stomach growled loudly.  
"Well, to the cafeteria we go!" Shade said. She walked down to the cafeteria and most of the Wonderbolts are sitting and eating. They were talking and laughing as jokes are made. The smell, the massively good smell made Shade's mouth water. The smell of brown hash browns, the aroma of tasty French Toast, the overpowering delicious smell of cooking fried eggs. All of it made Shade's stomach growled even more when she thinks about it.  
"Oh my Celestia, why am I standing here for food to get here. I must go to the line." Shade said. She walked to the line and waited till she got food. She returned to a table where Spitfire was eating.  
"Hi, Spitfire." Shade said while munching on the fried egg. The egg leaked out a bit of yolk when she bit into it. Spitfire looked up and waved a hello back.  
"So, when operation W.O.L.F starts?" Shade asked. Spitfire slammed the fork on the table.  
"Shade, how did you know about that secret operation?" Spitfire angered. She looked at her with a squint, like she would rip off Shade's head like an apple getting pulled off of a tree.  
"Soarin told me last night." Shade replied with fright.  
"I don't mind about that. You are not allowed to tell any of the Wonderbolts about this. Do you got that, soldier." Spitfire ordered with a pistol pointing at Shade.  
"Yes general." Shade said with honor.  
"Tell me again. You are not allowed..."  
"You are not allowed..."  
"...to tell any of the Wonderbolts..."  
"...to tell any of the Wonderbolts..."  
"...about this operation..."  
"...about this operation..."  
"Okay. Say it." Spitfire ordered.  
"You are not allowed to tell any of the Wonderbolts about the operation at all." Shade said. Spitfire put away the pistol and picked up the fork.  
"Okay soldier. If you tell any of the Wonderbolts, I would put a gun to your head and goodnight you go." Spitfire said. Soarin sat down right beside Shade and Spitfire.  
"Hey gals. When do we start the operation?" Soarin said. Spitfire just facehoofed in an instant when he said that. She looked at Soarin like she looked at Shade.  
"Just shut up, Soarin. I don't want to hear it again." Spitfire growled.  
"Sorry, general. I forgot about that." Soarin said while eating a piece of brown French Toast with a square of butter on top. They ate and talked about the Shadowbolts and stuff. Spitfire stood up and went to the control room. Shade and Soarin went to the control room. Soarin pulled out the communicator and called in with an commanding way, "This is Hunter 2-4 reporting, I advise all troops of operation W.O.L.F to go to the control room. That is an order from Spitfire."

A group of soldiers, dragons, humans, and ponies, walked into the control room.  
"We are here and ready for this operation." one of the soldiers said. Spitfire walked around and investigated everyone.  
"Return to your rooms. I rather not see those Wonderbolt suits at all. It would make you spotted easily and die in an instant." Spitfire ordered.  
"Yes general." everyone replied. Everyone walked out of the room and took off their suits they returned with battle armor on.  
"Okay, those suits are modified to trick the Blackwatch. It would take a quick snap if Blackwatch discovers that you are all spies. Trust me, when I made one of the soldiers with a camera on went to Blackwatch and messed up badly, a bomb was planted inside him and his body exploded into chunks of flesh." Spitfire said with a tear in her eyes.  
"Yes general." everybody replied. They went out of the base and walked around. Nopony is outside at Cloudsdale. There were some bodies on the ground, ripped open and some organs showing.  
"Keep yourself cautious, troops. Don't make anything loud that wakes up these dead bodies. They're Necromorphs." said one of the soldiers. Soarin scoffed.  
"Necromorphs don't exist anymore, Sgt. Fenix. They are dead 24 years ago." Soarin said. He picked up the bodies and throw them off of Cloudsdale's clouds. They plummet to the irradiated Russian grounds. Soarin looked at the Russian wastelands and saluted as he shows respect to the corpses.  
"May Celestia protect us all within her glory." Soarin said with a tear in his eyes. He turned around and walked towards the blood trail.  
"Hey everyone, there is a blood trail leading towards the Blackwatch base." Soarin said. Every soldier followed the blood trail towards the base. The base was built out of the most highest tech anyone has ever seen. The base is based off of the Forerunner and Promethean designs and future magnetic tech that floats in midair completely.  
"Blackwatch seems like they have improved technology by 10 times." one of the soldiers said.  
"Alright troops, we proceed as planned and complete this operation." Shade said. They walked towards a door that has a lot of machinery and a camera.  
"This place requires an ID card in order to access Blackwatch." said the camera loudly. Soarin pulled out an ID card that has everyone in the squad. The machine scanned with an orange hologram at everyone.  
"Access granted. You are allowed to pass into Blackwatch." said the camera. It hides away and the door opens.  
"Thanks Spitfire for giving me the fake ID card that can bypass this security." Soarin said while putting it away. They walked in and seen a few soldiers, soldiers that have more of an orange and black glow.  
"I guess those soldiers that have an orange and black glow are the elite members of Blackwatch." Soarin said. Every soldier has a Swastika on their arms.  
"Alright, soldiers. Don't screw this operation up and kill us all." Shade ordered. Everyone nodded. They walked around and looked for the equipment room. Instead of finding the room, they accidentally bumped into an armored commander.  
"Ctn. Tank and Omega squad, watch where you're going." said the commander.  
"Yes commander." replied the squad. The commander left and the team looks for the equipment room. They keep walking and found the Armory.  
"We can go for the equipment later. Now, lets get the armor and weapons before getting out of here." Shade said. She put in the code 2-5-9-0 on the keypad. The door opens and the room has so much tech that no one has seen in history. The weapons are so powerful that it can disintegrate anyone in a single blast. Sadly, the only guns that can do that is a Scattershot, the Incinerator Cannon, and the Binary Rifle.  
"Sweet Celestia, these weapons can destroy our best soldiers in an instant!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. Soarin punched the soldier in the face.  
"Keep it down. We don't want to be dead meat, do you?" Soarin ordered. The soldier nodded in response. Everyone started taking some of the ammo, weapons and armor.  
"Alright team. Let's get the equipment and get out of here." Soarin said. They sneaked around the Blackwatch and hide from the soldiers. _Keep calm and carry on._ Soarin thought. He stands up and walks around the base. The hallways are a little bit duller and less futuristic than the base itself.  
"I guess they done that for easier looking for equipment." Shade said. She walked around and met a door that was the size of the Wonderbolt's Armory door.  
"I'm starting to point out some things that are copied off of the Wonderbolts." Soarin said. They opened the door with the code again 2-5-9-0 on the keypad. The door opened and some of the equipment consists of Electromagnetic pulse (EMP for short) equipment, some test tubes with some type of mysterious liquid, and a bottle of green material that was oozing a bit.  
"Take some of this equipment. It will be too heavy to carry all of it at once. Also, we will be spotted quite quickly." Soarin said while picking up the bottle of oozing green material. Shade picked up the test tubes and an EMP grenade. The other soldiers of the squad took most of the equipment and left the room. Shade bumped into one of the Blackwatch soldiers.  
"All equipment is not allowed to be taken unless if have permission from the general or commander." said the soldier. Soarin pulled out a Glock 11 with a silencer on and pointed at him.  
"Shut it, Nazi." Soarin said. He shot the gun and the bullet went through the head. A little bit of blood splattered on the wall and the dead body fell to the ground. Shade dragged the body into the equipment room and closed the door.  
"Lets get out of here before the entire base is on alert." Shade ordered. Everyone sneaked out of the base completely and went to the Wonderbolts base. They dropped the stuff in the production room and dressed into their Wonderbolt's suits.  
"Operation complete." Shade said when she is looking at her hoof.


	5. Chapter 5 Shades of Darkness

Shade walked out of the bedroom with a Wonderbolts suit on and a M1911 on her hoof.  
"Let me see if Spitfire has any-" an explosion burst through the wall and fragments fly out at all directions. Some of the dust cleared up and a group of Blackwatch soldiers was looking at Shade.  
"Target sighted. Attack all troops of the Wonderbolts." one of the Blackwatch soldier ordered. He pulls out a MP5 and aimed it at Shade. Shade jumped into her bedroom and went into cover. Bullets started shooting out of the MP5 while Shade cocked the M1911.  
"I have to get into a fight with Blackwatch without the help of my squad." Shade said. She got up and and shoot the sidearm at some of the soldiers. One of them flinched while one has a bullet through the helmet. One of the Blackwatch soldiers came in closer with a knife out. Abruptly, a shotgun blast was heard and the soldier with an MP5 has his right arm blown off. He cries in agony and pain as he holds the spot where his arm was use to be at. A plasma Machete sliced off his head and the other soldiers looked behind them.  
"What is going-" the Machete was thrown and went through him. A slice sound sounded out and he fell apart as organs and blood spilled to the ground.  
"Oh crap." said the soldier. The mysterious soldier grabbed knife out of his hoof and shoved the knife through his neck. Blood gurgled from his neck while holding it with both of his front hooves. The mysterious soldier then snapped the head and pried it off the body. Tendons, bones, and tissues echoed out the hallway and the head was off of the body.  
"Your death will be honored in the Nether, freak." said the soldier. His voice sounded like a familiar pony that Shade knows. A voice that was part of the elite flying squad before Blackwatch started these permits. A voice that was Soarin.  
"Soarin?" Shade asked. Soarin looked behind him and saw Shade under cover.  
"Shade, get out of there. Get your armor on and take this MP5. Blackwatch is on alert." Soarin said while tossing the MP5. Shade took it and put it on the bed.  
"Warfare just arrived." Shade said. She put on battle armor on over the Wonderbolts suit. She picked up the MP5 and walked out of the bedroom. She sprinted into the hallways and put on a helmet.  
"Soarin, about how many Blackwatch troops are here?" Shade asked while reloading the MP5. Soarin pumped the M1987 Trench Gun in preparation.  
"About 80 troops. 55 troops are elite members." Soarin answered. Shade tripped over her hooves and fell to the ground. Soarin pulled Shade up from the ground and carried her with his left hoof. Soarin sat down, gasping for breath.  
"Shade, get up. You have to make sure to win this ambush." Soarin said while getting ready to sleep.  
"Ambush?" Shade puzzled.  
"Yes it is." Soarin said while the voice changed to a deep voice. His form morphed into a changeling.  
"Buck." Shade said. The changeling thrown the shotgun to the ground and formed something odd...Something like the Mercer virus. It strike with claws sharp as Katanas and got stuck into the wall.  
"Screw you, Chrysalis's minions." Shade said. She aimed at the stuck changeling and went full throttle. Bullets went through the changeling and blood leaked out of the body.  
"Burn in the Nether, Shade..." said the changeling before passing out. The claws formed into normal hooves and fell to the ground. Shade picked up the M1987 Trench Gun and put the MP5 on her back. She sprinted to the hallways again but stopped at the cafeteria. Soldiers and gunfire was blaring out as Wonderbolts and Blackwatch both are dropping like dead flies.

"Keep those elite soldiers down." one of the Wonderbolts ordered. His head was blown off while he dropped the Scattershot. Shade picked up a random grenade and pulled the pin. It glowed red and tossed into the crossfire. It beeped and exploded. Limbs of both Wonderbolts and Blackwatch flew.  
"Shoot. That's not what I want." Shade said. She darted into cover right near the actual Soarin. She stood out of cover and shot the Trench Gun into the small group of elite soldiers. Some bullets hit the elite members and blown off their arms and front legs.  
"How many soldiers are here!" Shade exclaimed. Soarin was shooting a M1 Garand and went back to cover.  
"Not too many elite soldiers! Just 30 Blackwatch soldiers overall. Casualties of the Wonderbolts is 100 while Blackwatch has 70." Soarin replied while checking his clip holders.  
"Bucking hay. Shade, pass me your MP5, ASAP!" Soarin ordered. Shade went back into cover and pulled out the MP5. She slid it on the ground towards Soarin with a few clips and reloaded the Trench Gun. Soarin picked up the gun and started shooting the gun. Soarin, with fragments of the impact, was shot in the front right leg. He fell to the ground as blood leaked out of his leg.  
"Soarin!" Shade yelled. She dropped the shotgun to the ground and went to Soarin.  
"Don't worry, Soarin. I can heal you." Shade said while hyperventilating. She pulled out some bandages and started patching him up. A group of Blackwatch soldiers moved up with a Luger in their hooves and hands.  
"Hey pony, surrender or die!" said one of the elite soldiers. They pointed the Luger at Shade.  
"You choose the wrong time, Blackwatch. You should not see me angry." Shade said voice breaking badly. She dropped the bandages and a tear came through her left eye. Her eyes turned paper white and her coat turned black. Shade's Indigo mane turned gray like her coat color use to be until the transformation. The elite group dropped their Luger's to the ground in terror.  
"Oh hay no. It's Spectral!" screamed one of the elite Blackwatch pony soldiers. She turned around and her eyes glowed faintly. She scowled at the terrified soldiers and picked them up psychically. They floated in midair with a very faint Indigo glow and Spectral floated in midair with her wings out. Everyone stopped and stared at the floating soldiers.  
"Your gonna regret everything that your gonna see." Spectral said. Her voice sounded demonic-ish and scowled even more. She violently ripped the squad at the same time. Tendons and tissues getting torn, bones snapping with blood gushing, organs splattering with a squishing sound, armor crinkling to pieces, and the bloodcurling screams that satisfied Spectral even more as they get louder. The screams died out and Spectral landed to the ground. She dropped the bloody mess to the ground. Everyone dropped their guns in horror. Spectral looked around and grappled more Blackwatch soldiers and ripped out their spines through the front of the body. She dropped the bodies and blood spilled the ground. Spitfire shakes in fear and notices no hope.  
"Shade, don't loose control of yourself. I don't want to loose the war." Spitfire coward. Spectral's eyes bulged open as her flashbacks flown through the mind of the Mare.  
"Wh-What am I doing." Spectral said with droopy eyes. She transformed back to her normal self and looked at Soarin. He was knocked out as a blood patch from the bandage was showing. Spitfire sighed deeply as she doesn't want to say a thing to Shade.  
"Shade, meet me in the bedroom. I have to ask you something from that event." Spitfire ordered. The Wonderbolts carried Soarin in a cot to the Emergency Room.  
"Yes Spitfire." Shade replied. They both walked in the hallways as most of the Wonderbolts saluted. Some of them started cleaning up everything as most of them cleared up the corpses.


	6. Chapter 6 Shade's Childhood

(Some of the material in this certain chapter is true. I did have nightmares from watching this video and put me into a great depression. If you don't want to read about Shade's story and her childhood, go to the next chapter after it's made.)

(Watch the video in YouTube but it's not for the ones with a weak stomach and the faint of heart. It's also age restricted so only 18+ only: watch?v=8jUciOEBBxM&hd=1. Don't forget to copy and paste that link!)

The mares walked to Spitfire's bedroom and closed the door. She sighed in relief.  
"Shade, tell me what happened in the ambush?" Spitfire asked while moving a little of rubble. Shade pulled out a M1911 and aimed it at Spitfire. Spitfire pulled out a Boltshot pistol and aimed it at her.  
"Are you another changeling, general." Shade said with smite in her voice. She narrowed her eyes at Spitfire and walked closer to her. Spitfire put away her pistol and pulled out her combat knife.  
"If I was a changeling, then I would kill you instantly without warning. Now, put away the gun." Spitfire ordered. Shade put away the pistol for reasons. She knew that the real Spitfire would order her with information. A changeling can't remember how the soldiers act but closely imitates them to trick other soldiers.  
"Okay, now tell me what happened in the cafeteria." Spitfire said. Shade sat down and looked at her hooves.  
"I don't really want to, general. I don't wa-"  
"Tell me now or I will turn you in to Blackwatch." Spitfire interfered while tackling Shade. Spitfire pulled up out her knife and the direction where it's aiming for is at Shade's face.  
"Okay, okay. I will tell you. Just get off of me." Shade said. Spitfire walked off of Shade and looked at her hooves. Shade got up and shivered.  
"It happened when Soarin was hit. I went to Soarin and patched him up so he won't bleed out. A small group of Blackwatch, maybe 3 or 5 of them, walked up to me with Luger's in their hooves and hands. As when they were getting ready to pull the trigger, I transformed and forgot everything else." Shade said. Spitfire's eyes grew in horror.  
"So, tell me what happened in your childhood. There must be something in your childhood that caused this to happened in the battle." Spitfire said with a caring voice. Shade breathed in deeply. Then exhaled.  
"My childhood. Why do you want to know about me." Shade asked. Spitfire just facehoofed.  
"Shade, there must be something that triggered Spectral in your systems." Spitfire replied. "There is nothing that causes Spectral in your systems to pop out randomly."  
"Well, if you want to know my childhood. Then be it." Shade said. She looked at the bed and started having flashbacks. Flashbacks where she hanged out with Soarin four years ago. She smiled pleasantly as she turned back to look at Spitfire.  
"I will tell you with all my hopes to turn up." Shade said. Spitfire pulled out her knife and stabbed it through the clouds.  
"Alright, Shade. Tell away." Spitfire said. A Shadowbolt opened a door and looked at the two.  
"Spitfire, do we have to attack Blackwatch for what they done." the Shadowbolt asked. Spitfire looked at the soldier as determined as ever.  
"Cpl. Makorov, we don't attack Blackwatch. I am thinking of a plan to infiltrate their base again." Spitfire lied. Makorov nodded and left the room. He closed the door and walked back to the Emergency Room.  
"I got that out of the way but that plan is real. You can bring Soarin too if you like." Spitfire informed. Shade scratched the back of her head with her hoof.  
"Alright. This is how much I remembered my childhood for your information." Shade said. Spitfire nodded while putting the Boltshot pistol on the ground.

"It started when I watched a video on my Acer laptop. A video that was demented."  
"Sorry to cut you off here but what is the name of the video?" Spitfire asked. Shade hesitated to answer.  
"It's...It's Cu...Cupcakes (SFM)!" Shade replied with fear in her voice. Spitfire flinched terribly.  
"You mean that video." Spitfire said in fear. She remembering watching the entire video and throwing up a lot of food. Most of it was cupcakes and ice cream while some of it is carrots and pork.  
"Yeah. That one." said Shade while gagging a bit.  
"Let me continue. I watched the entire video at night and when I went to bed, my eyes teared up and cried myself to sleep. When I sleep, the nightmare came." Shade said, adding the part to her childhood. Spitfire wiped a few of her tears as she is sensitive to how depressing Shade's childhood can be.  
"Shade. I'm sorry to disturb what happen to you but continue on." Spitfire said with a little of her voice breaking. Shade nodded.  
"In my nightmare, I was with Pinkamena. Slaughtering my parents while laughing sadistically. Pinkamena looked at me but something told me about how happy she looks with half of her face is a skull from the use of electricity. All of the blood on her caused me to laugh harder and pulled out some highly dangerous amounts of imulsion. I did inject it and caused my parents to scream as their skin rips open and splattered their organs and guts into the bucket. It felt so real." Shade said while trying to stop remembering everything from the nightmare. Spitfire had a shiver up her spine from hearing all of this.  
"Are we done with the nightmare? I have seen Wonderbolts blasted to smithereens but the video and your nightmare is more demented." Spitfire asked.  
"Yes I am. Thanks for asking. Now where am I. Oh yeah. I woke up from the dream and realized it was a nightmare. But when I started eating a bowl of cereal and playing on the Xbox 360 with Soarin, I cried. Soarin asked me what is going on. I told him I would be back in a couple of hours. I roamed around to make sure my parents are here. They were and my depression got worse. I did, however, ate the bowl of cereal but when lunch and dinner came, I barely ate the entire plate. I lost 15 pounds but not the way I want. It affected me so much that when my friends come over to my house, they started asking me why my body weight is not normal. I did got back on the console the next day and played with Soarin again but he asks the question again. I did answer but in my mind on how he reacted, he was gonna have a heart attack." Shade said while adding more to her childhood. Spitfire started brushing her mane in a depressing way. She started tearing up a bit and sniffled.  
"I am sorry for you Shade. I did not know that you had such a sad childhood. Please continue on so I don't suffer from remembering all of this." Spitfire ordered with a sniffle.  
"Soarin asked me to go to the Wonderbolt's flight school. I accepted the message to the place. I went to that certain place and waited till Soarin got out. When I met Soarin, my depression starts to break away. He was nicer than I expected-"  
"Wait. You met Soarin in pony?" Spitfire interrupted. Shade nodded.  
"That explains why Soarin has been talking about you back then." Spitfire said.  
"Continuing on. We have hanged out together; ate some Apple pies and drink some cider. A few months later since I hang out with Soarin, he asked something that I might never been asked before." Shade said while adding more to her childhood. Spitfire smiled and rubbed her hooves.

"He asked you out on a date." Spitfire said with her eyes squinted a bit. Shade nodded.  
"He did. The fun began and three months pass by. It was near winter and noticed something. Blackwatch started giving permits to everyone. Everyone except me. I have been confused why Blackwatch is avoiding me." Shade said. Spitfire looked around in confusion.  
"Why is Blackwatch avoiding you?" Spitfire asked. Shade scratched her head.  
"No clue why but I think they are scared of me." Shade replied. Spitfire pulled the knife out of the clouds. She looked at the blade in question and looked at the handle. The initials on the handle showed A.D in cursive.  
"Did you meet anyone of Blackwatch?" Spitfire questioned. Shade closed her eyes as she tries to remember.  
"I did remember meeting someone of Blackwatch. His name was Aurora." Shade replied while opening her eyes.  
"You mean Aurora. Aurora Dawn. The soldier that went rouge to Blackwatch when the permits started." Spitfire said with excitement. Shade has never seen Spitfire this excited since...since whatever she went excited.  
"Yes. Aurora was one of the dragons in Blackwatch who went rouge when the permits started. He told me everything how Blackwatch was handling, why the use of old weaponry instead of futuristic weapons-"  
"Blackwatch never uses futuristic weapons for warfare. They use it for security purposes. Now they are using those weapons rarely against us. Why are they doing that?" Spitfire interrupted. Shade facehoofed.  
"I'm getting to that. The old weaponry is whole lot easier and cheaper than building futuristic weapons. Aurora seen me scared and checked on me. Uh, maybe...Man, I am having a hard time what happened...Aurora notices some imulsion. This amount of imulsion can kill me but my coat color. He notices my coat color is blood red then turned to...Um, need to remember what color it was..." Shade said in confusion. Spitfire notices some weird scratch that is barely visible around the initials. She scratched it off with her hoof and a piece of old paper, crinkled up a bit, was inside. She removed it and the ink writing was rainbow ink. Spitfire knows how fond Aurora was with rainbow ink. The material in the ink was colored pencils, not the fanfiction where ponies are killed in the machine that produces rainbows. Just don't mix it up. There is no Dystopian factory that kills ponies and turned them into rainbows at Cloudsdale. Cloudsdale's military has kept watch for that event. Sure, there are some losses but none of these losses involves to Cloudsdale's rainbow factory. The rainbow factory is using all light power from the sun with the prisms. The prisms are there for splitting the light into a rainbow. There when the rainbow was formed from the prism, the workers worked on the rainbows' designs. Now why am I typing this information that is out of context. Lets get back to the story. Spitfire reads the note and her eyes was in shock.  
"Shade, you have to read this. It's a part of your childhood." Spitfire said while showing her hoof. Shade walked to Spitfire and looked at the note. Shade read it and her coat turned black.  
"So this entire time, I have been genetically modified for a test. A test for Blackwatch. A test to win a war..."  
"Shade, calm down."  
"A test to make me be on Blackwatch and kill everyone here..."  
"Shade, you are not a weapon!" Spitfire exclaimed. Shade shook her head in confusion.  
"You're right. I might of been modified in my DNA but Aurora has to. Something he has to do before his betrayal to Blackwatch." Shade said. Her coat turned gray. Shade looks completely troubled as she regrets everything.

"I will continue on my childhood. My coat color turned black after the blood stopped from coating me. I picked up Aurora with my mind and fling him into the wall of a pony's house. A blood splatter went over the yellow paint and I broke a few rib bones. He groaned in pain and a group of Blackwatch soldiers pulled out Light Rifles and Scattershots. They point it at me but Aurora sliced them with his...sharp claws. All the Blackwatch was dead and I looked at Aurora. The Mercer virus was in him. The plating around him was out of any knowledge what material was in the Mercer virus. He left me and I changed to normal. That's the last time I've ever seen him." Shade said. Spitfire smiled.  
"I seen him join the Wonderbolts but died of gunfire. The bullets are injected with compressed gas called Bloodtox. Harming to anyone with Whitelight and the Mercer virus, It poisons them and a cure was never developed. He died of that because the bullets hit his cranium and caused his death to be brutal. Instead of him dying of poisoning, he exploded into bits and laid on the ground with the blood pouring. He was basically my friend and seeing my friend die in front of me like that terrified me in my brain. I had to fight through the loss of him but succeeded in the battle. I hope I don't see another friend die like this." Spitfire said. Shade nodded in loss of Aurora and shed a tear from thinking about him.  
"He was the best friend I have ever met. Too bad he died in battle. May we see him in our minds. The years pass on and Blackwatch grew more aggressive with their permits. They avoid me and the changelings are involved for this war. Just only a few changelings are involved. There are about 20 that joined in Blackwatch." Shade said. Spitfire grunts in anger.  
"That is basically all of my childhood, Spitfire. Do you want to know anything else." Shade said while ending her story. Spitfire shook her head.  
"That's all I need. Now let's check on Soarin. Hopefully he won't contract any imulsion infections or worse." Spitfire said. They both walked out of the room and walked in the hallways.


	7. Chapter 7 Soarin

(Sorry for not working on this story-line for a long time. Kinda have a lot of work and I started up on another story that I have to work on after this story. This chapter might be shorter than others so information there. It won't be as gory as other chapters but will get violent.)

Inside the ER, the Wonderbolt medics are pulling Soarin's injured body. This injury was more serious because this unknown bullet is killing his cells more quickly than regular bullets.  
"We have to see what is inside of that bullet wound." one of the Wonderbolt medics said. He removed the bandages and more serious things are here. His coat was getting infected with this green material.  
"Uh, Rust. This is not a good sign." said the medic. The two looked at the wound and it was growing. Frantically, the medics are trying to find a cure through the drawers and cabinets. Soarin was coughing up blood and grunting in pain.  
"The pain...is not pleasant. Please...help me." Soarin struggled. He turned grey and his eyes started beading up.  
"That is not good" Soarin stood up and grabbed Rust by the throat. He tilted his head as his eyes looked deep into him.  
"You are not what I remember as a friend." Soarin said. He smiled with teeth that are sharp as knives. The other medic grabbed a 44. Magnum and point it at him. Soarin teleported, dropping Rust on the ground, behind the medic. He snapped the wings off and used them as weapons.  
"Axton!" Rust yelled. Axton laid on the ground, agonizing in pain, while Soarin shoved the wing through his neck. The bone was sharp enough to puncture the throat and through the esophagus. Blood splattered him and a sickening gurgle was heard as that was Axton's last words. Soarin smashed the revolver with his hooves and used the last wing. Rust was backing up in fear as nothing like this happened before.  
"Soarin, snap out of it. I know that you never act like this." Rust said. He pulled out a Bonesaw and looked at Soarin. Soarin stood there, stone solid. He stood there as something froze him.  
"Soarin?" Rust puzzled. He walked up to it and touched the body. It fell to dust and rubble. Rust was scared of how this is a work of a dangerous virus. _Snap!_ Rust's neck was broken and a wing was through his back. He fell to the ground as Soarin was infected with a virus.  
"I...I will liberate this place like nothing. The Wonderbolts need to be liberated and war no more." Soarin said. He looked at his hoof and smiled.  
"Spitfire will go. Shade is my friend that don't want to be killed but Spitfire is also my friend. What should I do?" Soarin was nervous to see what he could pick off but killing other ponies will harm his reputation. He looked at the wall and his vision can pick up heat signatures for a short time. Everything was a bright orange and two ponies are walking in the hallways. Soarin was loosing his mind under this virus that he was undergoing. He teleported in front of Shade and looked at her.  
"Soarin!" Shade exclaimed. She hugged but the hugging was cut short when Spitfire shoved Soarin to the ground.

"You are not the Soarin I know." Spitfire depicted. Soarin teleports away from her and grabbed Spitfire by the back of her neck. He slammed her onto the ground and grunts in anger.  
"You are what I call a pest if you mess with me and Shade." He picks up Spitfire and threw her against the walls. Blood splattered everywhere and Spitfire was injured on the back and her left wing. Soarin walked up close to Spitfire and looked at her in the eyes.  
"I don't want to kill anypony but if you force me to, I will." Soarin said. He raised his hoof and pulled back. Shade walked in front of him and punched Soarin directly in the forehead. She really hates hurting her friend or in this case, her marefriend, but Spitfire was the leader of the Wonderbolts and this war is not gonna be lost.  
"Soarin, snap out of this insanity. I don't really want to hurt you." Shade said. She was frightened how Soarin was infected with this virus. Spitfire looked at Soarin and grunts.  
"Soarin. Is. Discorded." Soarin teleported and picked up Spitfire.  
"War is never upon us, Spitfire. This is never about me and this virus. The virus made me." Soarin said. He punched her in the face and blood leaked out. Her face was bruised all over and blood was covering her. Spitfire pulled out a M1911 and aimed it at Soarin. Soarin was lookin around for a gun but Shade was looking at him. She has mercy about this war and everypony she knows about.  
"Soarin, this won't be a great thing if you kill her. Nothing will change. Nothing at all." Shade said. Spitfire put down the pistol and looked at Shade.  
"Shade." Shade looked behind her and at Spitfire. She was depressed and and hopeless for this thing that she has to say.  
"I am gonna promote you to leader, Shade. Leader as I pass away from this nightmare of existence." Spitfire said. Soarin's eyes grew big in mercy and Spitfire grabbed the pistol. She point it at her head as nothing else matters to her.  
"Spitfire! No" Spitfire pulled the trigger and one single .45 bullet went through her head. The gun dropped and her last goodbyes was long gone. Shade looked at Soarin in anger.  
"You don't know what you have done, Soarin. Now the war will be lost because of you." Shade angered. Soarin was surprised of how much danger there was against her but he looks at her in a different perspective. His perspective was not the way he wants. Soarin turned back to his normal colors and walks up to Shade.  
"Shade, if you ask me what I've done. I have no control over my negative side now." Soarin informed. Shade looked at Soarin as an apology accepted.  
"I can't blame you about it but you made everything turn to a bloody hell."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your Discorded and Spitfire committed suicide because of your actions."  
"Please repeat that again?" Soarin paused in place as that line needs to be repeated again.  
"Your Discorded and Spitfire committed suicide. Any more than I have to add?" Soarin looked down at the ground as more things broke him. Shade walked up to him and put her front leg over his shoulder.  
"Don't be down. I am a new leader and this war will end." Shade said. She kissed Soarin on the cheek and hugged him. They walked to the control room and ordered all troops to that location.


End file.
